bad_2_bad_extinctionfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapon gears (Equipment)
Weapon gears or simply called as Gears are attachments for weapon which increased the attached weapon performance. General Gears are usually obtained as random mission or raid rewards. Gears come with a preset level of rarity which represents their drop level rarity. For example, scopes at special rarity only increased weapon range by 10% and accuracy by 1%, also equip able by almost every weapons and often found. However, scopes at legendary (60% range and 4% accuracy) or legendary rarity+ (80% range and 5% accuracy) can only be equipped by sniper rifles and also harder to obtain. Some gears can also only equipped by certain weapons or limited to. For example, most sniper rifles are limited to Silencer-T3, however M14EBR sniper rifle can not equip Silencer-T3 despite being listed as sniper rifle and instead limited to equip Silencer-T2. There is also other weapons like assault rifle that can equip Scope 2x A and C but can not equip Scope 2x B, D and E version. Gears are split into 7 types: * Stock : Increases weapon accuracy. Usually are limited to individual weapon or weapons bearing similarities, eg: M4A1 assault rifle's stock gear can be used by K2C and HK416 as well). * Magazine : Increases weapon ammo. Usually also limited to individual weapon or similarities. * Scope : Increase accuracy and weapon range. Limited by weapon type and names. * Grip : Increase accuracy. Limited by weapon type only. * Laser sight : Increase accuracy. Limited by weapon type and names. * Light : Increase vision area during darkness but also increased aggro. Limited by weapon type only. * Silencer : Decrease aggro stat. Limited by weapon type and names. Advanced Gears Advanced gears are gears with added stats compared to their normal part. The advanced gears can only be obtained from Killzone area as per update version 2.0.0 and they also more difficult to obtain due to increased rarity by one level above their normal version. The added stats is listed per gear components. List of Gears The gears are grouped by their attachment category Stocks Stock gear mainly increased accuracy stat. It is limited per weapon name. Advanced Gear : +1 accuracy. estock_uzi_l2.png|UZI Stock -L2 estock_uzi_l1.png|Uzi Stock -L1 estock_mpx_l2.png|MPX Stock-L2 estock_mpx_l1.png|MPX Stock-L1 estock_m4a1_l2.png|M4A1 Stock-L2 estock_m4a1_l1.png|M4A1 Stock-L1 estock_m249_2.png|M249 Stock-L2 estock_m249_1.png|M249 Stock-L1 estock_g36c_2.png|G36C Stock-L2 estock_g36c_1.png|G36C Stock-L1 Magazines Magazines increased the ammo capacity a weapon can hold. All gear magazines comes in rare rarity. Some weapons have attached default magazine will have it replaced on equip, but the replaced default will not counted toward inventory space. * Advanced Gear : Increased ammo per type. emag_uzi.png|Uzi emag_svd.png|SVD emag_scar-h.png|SCAR-H emag_qbz.png|QBZ emag_mp.png|MP emag_m82.png|M82 emag_m16.png|M16 emag_m4a1.png|M4A1 emag_m24_sws.png|M24 SWS emag_pkm.png|PKM emag_m249.png|M249 emag_m14.png|M14 emag_hg.png|HG emag_g36c.png|G36C emag_famas.png|FAMAS emag_ak.png|AK emag_aa12_drum.png|AA12 emag_xm556.png|XM566 * Images used for extended magazine M16 (E.MAG) and PKM (E.MAG) shared the same images used for default magazines of weapons listed on M4A1 (E.MAG) and M249 (E.MAG). Scopes & Reflex Sights Scopes mainly increase accuracy and weapon range. Meanwhile, reflex sights is more focused to increase accuracy only. * Advanced Gear : +5% range for Scopes, eg: 20% & 80% becomes 25% & 85% range respectively. +1 accuracy for Reflex Sights. sight_hg_dot_1.png|HG Reflex Sight A sight_hg_dot_2.png|HG Reflex Sight B sight_ar_dot_1.png|Reflex Sight A sight_ar_dot_2.png|Reflex Sight B sight_ar_2x_1.png|Scope 2x A sight_ar_2x_2.png|Scope 2x B sight_ar_2x_3.png|Scope 2x C sight_ar_2x_4.png|Scope 2x D sight_ar_2x_5.png|Scope 2x E sight_ar_4x_1.png|Scope 4x A sight_ar_4x_2.png|Scope 4x B sight_ar_4x_3.png|Scope 4x C sight_ar_6x_1.png|Scope 6x A sight_ar_6x_2.png|Scope 6x B sight_ar_8x_1.png|Scope 8x A sight_ar_8x_2.png|Scope 8x B sight_ar_12x_1.png|Scope 12x A sight_ar_12x_2.png|Scope 12x B Grips Grips increased accuracy of attached weapons. * Advanced Gear : +1 accuracy. grip_L1-A.png|Grip-L1 A grip_L2-A.png|Grip-L2 A grip_L1-B.png|Grip-L1 B grip_L2-B.png|Grip-L2 B Laser Sights Laser sight gears mainly increased accuracy. Please note that handgun can not equip laser sight and light gear at same time. * HG Laser Sight for handguns can not be equipped together with HG Light. * Advanced Gear : +1 accuracy. Laser_Sight-L1_A.png|Laser Sight-L1 A Laser_Sight-L1_B.png|Laser Sight-L1 B Laser_Sight-L2_A.png|Laser Sight-L2 A Laser_Sight-L2_B.png|Laser Sight-L2 B Laser_Sight-L2_C.png|Laser Sight-L2 C HG Laser Sight-L1.png|HG Laser Sight-L1 HG Laser Sight-L2.png|HG Laser Sight-L2 Lights Lights increased vision area by twice than normal during darkness. There is no difference between gears. All light gear comes with epic rarity and +1 Aggro stat. * HG Light for handguns will appear in Laser Sight slot instead and can not equipped together. * Advanced Gear : +1 aggro. light_A.png|Light A light_B.png|Light B light_hg_A.png|HG Light A light_hg_B.png|HG Light B Silencers Silencer decreases aggro stat of weapons. All silencers come at legendary rarity and gives -2 aggro stat. Silencer also may alter firing sound. * Advanced Gear : -1 aggro. silencer_1.png|Silencer-T1 A silencer_1_2.png|Silencer-T1 B silencer_2.png|Silencer-T2 A silencer_2_2.png|Silencer-T2 B silencer_3.png|Silencer-T3 A silencer_3_2.png|Silencer-T3 B